One Thing He Wasn't Angry At
by hallelujahsunrise
Summary: Quickie reaction!fic. There are many things Jake is angry at, and one thing he could never be. Characters will be labeled when selection is y'know available
1. Chapter 1

_One Thing He Wasn't Angry At_

**Summary: Quickie reaction!fic. There are many things Jake is angry at, and one thing he could never be.**

**A/N: And on that day, an OTP was born. I already ship Jake/Marley. What is the ship name? I like Jakley. Or Marke.**

**Disclaimer: What a surprise, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Jake was angry.

And scared, which he wasn't going to admit.

One of the many things that made him angry was his half-brother's notorious "badassery" which got him assigned seats in the front row, and strange looks from his fellow freshmen, who hadn't even experienced Puck's reign of terror.

He was also angry at that asshole running the Glee Club. One of the few things Jake knew he was good at was singing, and he thought maybe Glee would be nice. Something to be involved him. But what a dead end. That director just threw him into a box like all his other teachers did.

But one thing Jake wasn't angry at was Marley.

Marley had finally done herself some good, some justice. She finally had what she was deserving.

Jake was happy for his childhood best friend, and just hoped that maybe it could be more.

But even if it couldn't...

Jake could never be angry with Marley.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Thing He Wasn't Angry At _

**Summary: Quickie reaction!fic. There are many things Jake is angry at, and one thing he could never be.**

**A/N: I SHIP IT SO HARD THAT I'M GOING TO REACT TO EVERY DAMN EPISODE**

**Disclaimer: What a surprise, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Something big swelled in Marley's chest, and she felt like straight up melting.

Yeah, what Jake did was wrong. He shouldn't have been hurting people, he shouldn't have been getting into fights.

But the fact that he did that for her was positively endearing.

"He's not a good boy," her mom said.

_but her heart was jumping out of her chest with him and me made her tummy feel like it had flown off into space and when they almost kissed she felt pretty like a movie star and she was high on the world_

"But he'll be a good boy for you."


	3. Chapter 3

_One Thing He Wasn't Angry At _

**Summary: Quickie reaction!fic. There are many things Jake is angry at, and one thing he could never be.**

**A/N: This episode was tough to come up with a reaction for, because my Klaine feels were going haywire. But during the debate when Jake was sitting with those two girls... THAT WAS THE BEST. HAH. JAKE HAS ALL THE BITCHES.**

**Disclaimer: What a surprise, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Jake could have any girl he wanted. Even the ones who wouldn't dare consider going after him themselves, they looked at him with sly eyes and giggled to their friends.

Even though he was dating Kitty, every day his entourage of ladies changed a bit. The seniors were all pretty aloof, but if he wanted one, he bet he could do it.

But there was that one girl that he kept gravitating towards.

Marley wasn't anything remarkable. She was too tall and lanky, and her face was kind of squarely shaped, and Jake usually went for the dainty, dollish ones. There was something so innocent about them that he liked to strip away... or to break.

But Jake couldn't help but keep looking at Marley.

He heard all the other girls... but she was the only one he listened to.


	4. Chapter 4

_One Thing He Wasn't Angry At_

**Summary: Quickie reaction!fic. There are many things Jake is angry at, and one thing he could never be.**

**A/N: I'm so done. Because Klaine. My first ever OTP. Blown away like dust in the wind... There was good Jarley this ep, but all I have the capacity now for is angst.**

**I of course won't be updating during the Glee hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: What a surprise, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Marley didn't like that Jake had dragged her to this club.

First of all, it was run by Kitty. Marley was starting to think that girl was psychotic, and now she turned out to be a bible thumper, too.

Lovely.

Then when she actually got there, things got about ten times worse. Kitty was weird, creepy, or psychotic—she was just plain insane.

That girl that they had to prank... her reaction chilled Marley to the bone. And Kitty thought it was funny, a lesson that had to be learned.

Kitty made Marley feel sick.

The fact that Jake liked her made Marley feel sicker.


End file.
